Sailor Moon Beginnings
by SSB-Episode-Writer
Summary: Sailor Moon has become a live action movie! This movie is about the beginnings of the Sailor Scouts, excluding Pluto, Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn. Enjoy!
1. Part 1: Late for School

"_A thousand years ago, our moon was home to a great civilization ruled by Queen Serenity. Everything was peaceful until the arrival of Queen Beryl_." A great and large castle was shown with water fountains coming to life as water is pouring out of them. Above the castle was a strange red stream of lights. A voice echoes above saying, "First the moon shall be mine, then the universe!" The kingdom was now under attack as buildings were being destroyed one by one. "_To conquer the moon, Queen Beryl unleash the power of the Nega-Verse_." The castle is shrouded by a bright light and is destroyed with people running for their lives. But they weren't fast enough as the light engulfs them and were never seen again.

"_Although her world was destroyed, Queen Serenity's last hope was the power of the Silver Imperium Crystal and the Crescent Moon Wand_." We see a beautiful woman with white hair in pigtails and a crescent moon on her forehead crying as she looks at her wand. The wand had a crescent moon with a silver crystal glowing brightly in the middle of it. She raises the wand up into the air and talks to a black cat and white cat. "Only this crystal and wand and combat the power of the Nega-Verse. Never let our enemies get them or the universe is doomed! But most of all, you must protect our Princess Serena, understand?"

"Yes," said the black cat and the white cat. "_Frozen in moonbeam crystals, the Queen sent the princess and the children of the moon to the future on earth_." After the destruction, a small glowing orb rises into the air and shines brightly. The light revealed people in small orbs. Inside were girls in strange uniforms. These orbs were being sent to Earth. "_Their memories were lost and the Queen's cat advisors Luna and Artemis must find the princess so she will at last be safe and unleash her hidden powers to save not only our world but the entire universe_."

**Twentieth Century Fox  
Toei Company Ltd.  
presents**

**A Dune Entertainment Production**

**A James Wong film**

**_Sailor Moon Beginnings_**

* * *

**Part 1: Serena/ Sailor Moon**  
**Chapter 1**: Late for School (As Usual)

We focus on a suburban house and change scenes to a newspaper being read by a man (**Scott Bakula**) while a blonde haired woman (**Louise Lombard**) is making breakfast. The headline news on the newspaper says, "SAILOR V SAVES THE DAY ONCE AGAIN!"

"Hey honey, look at this. 'Sailor V stops a group of robbers from robbing a jewelry store.' Boy that Sailor V is really something," said the man. The woman walks in, carrying a plate of eggs, bacon, and pancakes. She places it in front of the man and glimpses at the paper.

"Huh, interesting." She looks at her wrist watch. It said, 8:45. "And speaking of the young lady of the house, shouldn't our daughter be up by now?"

The man notices at the clock on the wall and it said the same time as her watch. "I thought I bought that alarm clock for her. Why isn't she using it?"

"Shouldn't you go wake her up?"

The man laughed and said, "Ho ho, no way honey. I made it clear that I'm not the one who is going to wake her up. Remember what happened last time I woke her up?"

"Right," She exhaled and leaves the room, walks up the stairs, and comes to a door. She starts knocking on it. "Serena, honey, wake up." She starts hearing grumbling through the door. "Honey." She opens the door and sees movement coming from the bed. "Serena, wake up now."

"Why?" a voice came through the bed sheets.

"Because it's a school day and you're going to be late."

The bed sheets move and out comes a 14 year old girl with rather long pig-tails. "WHAT!?" the girl (**Alyson Michalka**) comes running out of her bed and into her closet. "Sheesh Mom why didn't you tell me a couple of minutes earlier?"

"You said you didn't want to be bothered. Besides, remember when your father woke you up?" her mom asked.

"So I threw my science book at him. So what?" Serena shouted from her closet.

"He had to be taken to the hospital because that book broke his nose."

Serena came running out in her school uniform and is all messed up. "I really hate it when you wake me up this late!" Serena grabbed her bag and ran out of her room

"Well if you used that alarm clock your father bought for you, we wouldn't be having this situation right now," Serena's mom followed her.

Serena walks to the stairs and starts running down. "Whatever Mom! I just need to-WHOA!" Serena started falling down the stairs.

"Serena!" her mom gasped and saw Serena on the floor, head first. "Are you alright?"

Serena rises up pretty fast and sighs. "I'm fine Mom!" Serena ran to the door and opened it. "I'm going to school, bye Mom, bye Dad!"

"Have a good day at school," Serena's dad said as the door slammed shut.

Serena is running to school as she is mumbling to herself, "I hate school days! Why can't they start later in the day?"

She stopped and saw some kids fighting over something. She walks over to them to see what the fuss is all about. "Hey what are you kids doing?"

The kids see her and freak out. "It's an adult! Let's get out of here!"

The kids ran away and Serena watches them go. "Hey, I'm not an adult! Rotten kids."

She looks down on the ground to see what kids were messing around with. It turns out it was a black cat with a bandage on its forehead. "Did those mean kids hurt you, you poor little kitty?" She notices the bandage on the cat's forehead. "What's up with this bandage?"

Just as she was about to take it off, the cat's eye snap open and tries to squirm free from Serena. "What's wrong? I just want to take this bandage off," Serena said and took the bandage off. The cat was free and bounced off Serena's head. "Hey! Sheesh, what a strange cat?" She hears the school bell ring and freaks out. "Oh my gosh! I am so busted!"

Serena is running at full speed to her homeroom class. She comes bursting in and runs to her desk. She is exhausted and has her head rested on her bag.

"Finally, I made it!" Serena gasped.

"I'll say you have," said a voice above her. Serena looks up and sees her teacher, Miss H. "I see you overslept, again!"

"Miss H, you don't understand!" Serena tried to explain. "There was this cat and-"

"I don't care what you discovered before school. This is the fourth time you have been tardy!" Miss H said and hands her a piece of paper. "Because of your tardiness, your grades have been slipping!"

Serena takes the paper and sees the number, "30" on it. Serena gasps and goes, "I failed!? But Miss H!"

"No excuses! Get to school on time and I want your parents to sign that test paper and bring to me tomorrow, understand?"

"Yes Miss H," Serena sighed and slams her head on the desk.


	2. Part 1: Chapter 2 Serena's Friends

**Chapter 2**: Serena's Friends

"Don't let Miss H get to you Serena," said Serena's best friend, Molly (**America Ferrera**).

School is now over as Serena and Molly are walking around the school campus. "It's not her I'm worried about, it's this stupid piece of paper," Serena waves her test around. "I can't show this to my parents. You know what they'll say if they see I got a 30 on my test?"

"I know Serena. You've been falling behind and not to mention failing," Molly said. They sat down on a bench. "Maybe you should buy an alarm clock."

Serena glares at her and said, "Don't you start!" Serena then thought of something. "What did you get on the test?"

Molly takes her test out to look. "85."

"Wow," Serena was impressed. "I wish I was smart like you."

"Hey, it's my two favorite girls!" said a real annoying voice. Serena and Molly knew exactly who it was.

"Oh no," Serena groaned.

Walking up to them was a blonde haired boy (**Lucas Grabeel**) with freaky glasses. "I see you girls are talking about the tests," said the kid.

"What do you want Melvin?" Molly rolled her eyes.

"Oh nothing. It's just that I thought talk to you two," Melvin said and just stood there in front of them. "Hey, you want to know the weird thing that just happen to me?"

"Your brain is smaller than it usually is?" Serena asked sarcastically.

"Ha ha, you're very funny Serena!" Melvin laughed. "You know that test Miss H gave us? Well, you see, the weird thing is I didn't study for the test and guess what I got?"

"A -35?" Molly asked.

"Nope! A 95!" he shoves his test right in the girl's face. "Isn't that weird? It's like someone was watching over me!"

"Congrats," Serena said that in a facetious way. Coming up to the three was another of Serena's friends (**Jamie Chung**).

"Hey did you guys heard about that robbery at the jewelry store?" she asked.

"Yeah, I saw that on the news this morning," Molly said.

They got up and started walking down the sidewalk, with Melvin tagging along. "Oh please," Melvin shook his head. "Those robbers were no match against the famous Sailor V. That girl is so mysterious, she would disappear before the police can arrive to ask her questions, or even thank her! What will they think of next? Todo, we're not in Kansas anymore!"

"WILL YOU LEAVE US ALONE FOR ONCE MELVIN!?" Serena screamed in Melvin's face.

Melvin stood there for a second and went, "Okay Serena, I'm going. Sheesh, you could have at least remind me that I was being annoying."

"You have been ever since 6th grade," Serena said. Melvin walked away as Serena shook her head in disbelief. Then, something popped in her head. "Hey Molly, speaking of jewelry stores, doesn't your mom own one? You know how much I love pearls!"

"Now that you've mention that, my mom is holding a sale on her store. You want to check it out?" Molly giggled.

"Sure!" "Okay!" said all of the girls.

They arrive at the store as Serena and her friend place their faces on the glass window. They were looking at different types of jewelry, from rings to necklaces. Prices were saying $99 for rings, $149 for necklaces, $200 for earrings, and more.

"Wow Molly, your mom is really something," Serena commented.

"And speaking of my mom, there she is!" Molly pointed to a lady.

They walked into the store and saw a lady shouting through a megaphone. The lady was Molly's mom (**Sharon Stone**).

"Come on get them while they are still on sale!" Molly's mom shouted and turned around to see Molly and her friends. "Hi Molly! How was school?"

"Hi Mom! It was great! I see you got a sale going on," Molly looked around.

"It's a little crowded but you and your friends and look around. And as for you Serena, you get a special discount just for being Molly's best friend," said Molly's mom.

"Uh thanks," Serena smiled a little bit.

All of Serena's friends were trying to find the right jewelry. "I wonder if Daddy will buy me this?" "I know my parents will buy me this since I aced my test!" went Serena's friends as she was just watching.

Meanwhile, Molly's mom was whispering something. "Hee hee, that's it. Give me all your energy. I want it. I want more. More!"

Serena walks out of the store and stares at her test. "I don't think Dad would let me buy some jewelry with this test score," Serena sighed and rolled the paper up into a ball. "I'm going home."

She throws the paper ball into someone's face. The paper falls down and into the person's hand and the person was a young man wearing shades, as if he was trying to be cool (**Drake Bell**). "Hey Meatball Head, did it ever occur to you to throw your trash into a garbage can? Oh and nice grade by the way."

Serena heard him and stormed up to him. "Alright, listen here Mister! My name isn't 'Meatball Head'! These happen to be Pig Tails! You get it Stupid!?" Serena yelled at him waving her pig tails at his face. Serena then snatches the paper from him and stuffs it in her bag. "And what I get on my tests is none of your business!"

The man lowers his glasses and watches her go. "Why does she look familiar?" he muttered.

We go back to Serena as she is walking down the sidewalk. School buses go by to indicate that other schools were being released. She stops in front of a building with a sign that says, "VIDEO GAME ARCADE". On the front door was a poster about the new Sailor V videogame everyone is talking about.

"Oh yeah, the new Sailor V videogame," Serena sighed and looks at the poster. "Man, I wish I could be like Sailor V. Something exciting always happens in her life, not like mine," What Serena didn't know was that the black cat she rescued earlier was watching her. Serena groans loudly and said, "Shoot, who am I kidding!? I'll never be like Sailor V," she takes her test out and sees the bad score. "Not with grades like this. My parents are going to flip when they see this." Serena starts crying and bawls, "What am I going to do?" She whines at walks away.

The cat watches her go and speaks in a British accent (**Marina Sirtis**). "This crybaby is the one?"

Serena walks into her home and solemnly says, "I'm home Mom."

Her mother walks up and greets her. "Hi dear, how was school?"

Serena, hoping to avoid her mother from asking about the test, said, "Oh you know, same ol' same ol'," she giggles nervously and slowly walks to her room.

"Oh honey," her mom calls out and says, "How did you do on that test?"

Serena stops cold with the sound effect of tires squealing. "T-t-t-t-test?"

"You know, the one you were studying with Melvin last night at the library?" Serena shuffled nervously and tried to come up with a good excuse. But she couldn't, knowing she was S.O.L. Her mom continued, "I heard Melvin got a 95 on his test. What did you get honey?"

Serena just started mumbling incoherent words. Then she whispered, "I got a 30."

"Honey, please give me your test," her mom was starting to sound irritated. Serena stood there quietly for a few seconds and hands her test her mother. We changed to outside where we hear Serena's mom blowing her top off. "A 30!? YOU SAID YOU STUDIED! I WANT YOU TO GO BACK TO THE LIBRARY AND DON'T COME BACK UNTIL YOU GET BETTER GRADES!"

Serena is pushed out the house and the door closes behind her. Serena jiggles the doorknob and finds out that it is locked. "Mom, no!" Serena cries out. "Mom, it's too late to study! Please let me in!" Serena starts crying again.

Back at the jewelry store, the shoppers are finding themselves feeling tired and falling down to the ground.

"Oh what is happening to me?"

"Why am I feeling tired?"

"So, I don't feel too good."

All the women were saying and fell to the ground. Molly is seeing this and says, "Mom, what is happening to your customers? Why are they falling down?" Her mom starts laughing evilly and Molly gets the feeling that her mom isn't who she is. "Mom?"

"I'm not your mother," She turns around and has an evil look on her face. Molly gasps.


	3. Part 1: Chapter 3 A Moon Star is Born

**Chapter 3**: A Moon Star is Born

Serena is somehow back in her home and is lying on her bed. She is rubbing her eyes and said, "Man, all of crying tuckered me out. Not to mention all of that studying. I had no idea there would be so many words." Serena turns over and closes her eyes. "A nice nap would help me feel better."

Serena falls asleep immediately. Just then, the window to her room opens slowly and the black cat jumps in. She sees Serena sleeping and the window shuts loudly, waking Serena up.

"What? Who? I didn't miss dinner did I Mom?" she asked, looking around. She sees the black cat. "Oh you, you scared me there-Wait! How did you know where I live?"

"Simple, I followed you," the cat said.

Serena screams and falls off her bed. "OW!" She rises up and rubs her head. "Please tell me I'm dreaming. I'm seeing a talking cat."

The cat cleared her throat and said, "My name is Luna and I have been searching for you for a very long time." Serena is still freaked out by this. She is still wondering how a cat could talk. "You are the chosen one and I have sent here to guide you to your ultimate destiny."

A flashback of Serena pulling the bandage off Luna's head is shown as Luna continues. "I wasn't sure it was you the first time we met. But after watching you, I am now certain that you are the Sailor Scout of the Moon."

Serena stares at Luna for a few seconds and said, "Are you on drugs or something because I have no idea what the heck you are talking about."

Luna sighs and said, "You listen to me right now. You are Sailor Moon and your friend Molly is in big trouble! You have to help her!"

"I don't believe you," Serena said and turns around.

"You don't believe me? Fine, I'll prove it to you." Luna jumps into the air, performs a gymnastic move by performing somersaults and appearing is a brooch with a crescent moon and a circle on it.

It lands on Serena's bed and she turns around to see what it was. "Okay, what is that?"

"It's a special brooch just for you."

Serena takes it and puts it on her uniform. "Wow, I always wanted a brooch! This is so cool, I can't wait to show my friends tomorrow!" She walks in front of the mirror to model around with it.

Luna groans and says, "Serena, it's not just a piece of jewelry, just listen to me! Sailor Moon sworn to protect the princess of Queen Serenity of the Moon," Luna jumps in front of the mirror. "Evil forces have started to appear here on Earth. That brooch is the only thing you can use to stop them. You are Sailor Moon and you must stop evil when it confronts you!"

"Oh right! You mean like Sailor V when she stopped those robbers. Yeah, I can totally take on robbers," Serena said and started throwing punches."

"This is no joke Serena, are you even hearing me? This is your destiny and repeat after me. Moon prism power makeup."

Serena heard her and started to think. "Just those words, well that shouldn't too difficult. So how do you want me to say it? Should I shout the words, say the words in my normal voice, whisper them, or just speak in a monotone voice?"

"What on earth are you talking about?" Luna asked.

"Well Luna you told me to repeat those four words and I was just wondering how?"

"For goodness sakes, just shout them!"

"Okay! Sheesh, you don't have to be a sourpuss," Serena said and Luna was offended by that. "MOON PRISM POWER MAKEUP!"

Without thinking, she raised her hand into the air and she started to change. A clear ribbon twirled around her body and gave her a different outfit. The ribbon came back and coiled around her arms and gave her elbow length gloves. The ribbons then formed around her legs and knee-length red boots appeared. A blue skirt then appeared and a tiara appeared on Serena's forehead with two red ruby circles on the coil of her pigtails and glasses. The transformation was complete and Serena held two fingers over her.

After the transformation, Serena saw the change of appearance and looks all around her. "What the hell!? What happened to me and what is up with this outfit? I take it all back when I said I wanted to be like Sailor V!" Serena whined.

Just then, her vision changed to Molly being in trouble. Serena panicked and closed her eyes. She opened them and saw her vision was normal. Then, it went back to Molly in trouble. Serena realized it was her glasses. She takes them off and said, "What is wrong with these glasses? Are they showing a movie or something because it so real." She puts them back on and the glasses were showing Molly. "Wow, whoever does Molly is doing a good job of looking like her."

Luna pounced on her head and the glasses fall off Serena's head. She catches them as Luna said, "It is not a movie! As I told you before, Molly is in trouble, you have to save her!"

"Are you forgetting that I'm just a kid? I can't take on bad guys."

"You are Sailor Moon! You will know what to do when you look into your heart and yourself."

"Okay," Serena said sheepishly.

Down in the living room, Serena's parents are watching television. Serena looks around the corner, still in her Sailor Moon outfit and looks to see if her parents were watching. She moves sneakily around her house and heads to the backdoor. She shouts, "Hey Mom and Dad? I'm going to Molly's for some studying."

"Don't stay too long," Serena's dad said.

"Have fun," her mother said.

Serena sighed and was about the door when her brother surprised her and said, "Where are you going?"

Serena squeaked and turns to face her brother, "Nowhere! Just going to see Molly."

Sammy looks at her outfit and said, "In that outfit?"

Serena, for a minute, forgot she was Sailor Moon and came up with a lie. "Molly and I are having a Sailor V costume contest."

"Yeah right. You're going out somewhere and I want to know where."

"Why, so you can tattle to Mom and Dad?" Serena asked.

"Maybe," Sammy smiled slyly.

"Listen you twerp, if you tattle to Mom and Dad, I'll tell them your little accident in the swimming pool a few weeks ago."

Sammy gasped and said, "You wouldn't!"

Serena tested him and sang, "Oh Mom."

"Alright!" Sammy gritted. Serena opened the door and closed it behind her. "This is bribery!" Sammy said.

Serena stuck her tongue out and Sammy glared at her. Serena turned around and exhaled. "That was close."

"For the record, you could have used your window," Luna said, appearing out of nowhere.

Serena jumped from Luna appearing out of nowhere. "Must you always do that?" she asked.

"I'm sorry," Luna said. "Now, let's go save your friend."

At the jewelry store, Molly is being held by the imposter of her mom. "Someone please help me!" Molly screamed while groaning in pain.

The imposter chuckled and said, "There's no one here to help you little girl."

"Grr, help me!" Molly shouted.

The imposter laughed and changed from Molly's mom to an evil and rather scary being. She appeared as a monstrous creature with dark brown hair, black eyes with yellows pupils, and a strange black mark on her forehead. The mark had an appearance of an explosion that occurred. Her eyes started to glow red and scared the crap out of Molly.

"Soon you and all of your kind will cease to exist once Queen Beryl unleashes the Nega-Force, she will destroy you all!" The creature said.

"Let her go!" said a voice from behind her.

The creature turned her head almost 180 degrees then we could to see who said that. "Who said that?" At the door was Serena or Sailor Moon for that matter.

"You heard me. I said let her go!"

"Who are you?"

Serena, having a scared look on her face, gasped, forgetting what her new ID was, now that she was wearing a different outfit. "Uh well, I'm uh…My name is…"

"Have you forgotten already?" Luna asked from behind a sign, trying to stay hidden.

"No I haven't," Serena said and removed her glasses in a flourish. "I'm Sailor Moon, the Champion of Justice. And I say, on behalf of the moon, you're punished! I shall right wrongs and triumph over evil," She then points to the monster and said, "And that means you!"

"Sailor Moon? Never heard of you," The monster said, raising her arms into the air. "And I'm sure I'll never again. Arise my children and servants under the power that is the Nega-Force!"

The customers in the store rose up like zombies and had glazed looks on their eyes. They started growling and Sailor Moon started to get scared. She gasped and said, "Okay, this is creepy! Luna help me, I don't know what to do!"

One customer, a rather big and fat woman, lunged at her and Sailor Moon jumped out of the way. But more customers kept attacking her as she tried avoiding them. The monster laughed and won the first round by hitting Sailor Moon and pushing her back to a pillar.

"Ow, my knee! That really hurt!" Sailor Moon said as she clasped her knee. Blood was oozing out from the cut she received. "I don't want to do this anymore!" She whined.

Luna came from behind the pillar and said, "Sailor Moon, what are you doing? You must fight this evil monster or the whole universe will cease to exist."

The monster rose in the air and laughed with her army standing by to attack. Sailor Moon sat there, with tears welling up in her eyes and whimpered, "I don't want to play this game anymore!" She started to cry and sobbed, "I want to go home!"

The monster started to head towards her and said, "Fine, I'll send you away for good!" Her arm then started to stretch towards Sailor Moon and Luna gasped.

Sailor Moon rubbed the tears and saw the hand heading straight for her. She panicked and screamed loudly until a red rose came down and stopped the monster's arm. She turns around to see who threw the rose to protect Sailor Moon. "Now who might you be?"

Standing in front of the window was a young man in a cape and tuxedo. He also wore a cape, a hat, and strange glasses to cover his eyes. "The name is Tuxedo Mask you ugly witch! Sailor Moon, you need to look into your heart and find the warrior within you. It is your destiny."

Sailor Moon, still cowering in the same place, whimpers, "But I don't want to be a warrior." She starts crying again. This time, her crying activated the red jewels on her hair buns and amplified her crying. The sound made the customers fall to the ground and shook the whole place.

The monster covered her ears and shouted, "Stop that hideous crying!"

Luna realized now was the chance to defeat the monster. She whispered to Sailor Moon, "Sailor Moon, now's your chance. Use your Tiara and say 'Moon Tiara Magic'."

Sailor Moon stood up, still crying, and said, "What good is _that_ going to do?"

"For goodness sakes, just do it!"

Sailor Moon nodded and took her Tiara. The Tiara changed to a glowing disk and Sailor Moon pointed it to the monster and shouted, "Moon Tiara MAGIC!" The disk headed towards the monster witch and she screamed in pain as it cuts her in half. Sailor Moon was amazed by the scene and said, "I did that?"

"I will return!" The witch cried out and turned into dust.

In a dark place, a blonde-hair man, who was gathering the energy the witch has collected, noticed the energy orb being used vanished. "What? The energy!" He glared and said, "Someone will pay for this."

Back at the store, the dust collected on the floor and then disappeared. Sailor Moon watched it disappear and she hears Tuxedo Mask calling to her. "Well done Sailor Moon!" she looks up to face him. "Thanks to you, Molly, her mother, and all of the other women are free. But there are other like that witch stronger than her to test your will. My only suggestion is don't be afraid," Tuxedo Mask turns around and vanishes with one last thing to her, "I will fight with you."

Sailor Moon watches him go as she started to blush and could feel her heart jumping faster than before. She having feelings for this guy. Luna walked to her and noticed she just stood there. "Are you alright Sailor Moon?"

Sailor Moon clasped her hands and said all love-struck, "What a hunky guy. I think I'm in love!"

The next day, Molly is telling her friends about what happened to her last night. "My mom and I had the strangest dream last night. We were attacked by this hideous monster and this Sailor Moon girl saved us."

"Wait, I had the same dream too!" said one girl.

Another girl walked up and said, "Yeah me too!"

Molly gasped and said, "Okay that is very weird!" They look down at Serena, who had her head down on her desk, trying to sleep. "Serena, don't you think that is weird? Serena?"

Serena rose her head up and said, "Oh keep it down guys. I was up late night and I need my sleep." She yawned heavily and said, "Good night."


	4. Part 1: Chapter 4 Love On the Air

**Chapter 4**: Love on the Air

After losing the witch to Sailor Moon, Queen Beryl, a woman of almost pink skin, red hair, and yellow eyes with red-brown irises, (**Alison Doody**) has decided to call upon Jadeite for his recent failure on getting the energy from the people of Earth.

"Jadeite, present yourself to me. Tell me your progress of gathering energy from the earthlings?" she asked.

Jadeite came forward and kneeled before his queen. "My queen, I am pleased to inform you that we have a new source of energy in humans," He said and Queen Beryl became enticed by his report.

She leaned forward a bit and said, "Is that so? Tell me what this new source is."

Jadeite cleared his throat. "Well my Queen, apparently they expend much of the energy on an emotion called 'love'."

"Oh yes, I have heard of this. Do you have a plan to capture this energy?"

"Yes my Queen. I have already dispatched my servant Fro to take full advantage of the humans' weakness," Jadeite smiled evilly. "For she awaits my command."

Queen Beryl leaned back into her chair and stared at her globe. "Very well then. Just try not to disappoint me unlike what happened to your last effort. You may proceed as plan."

* * *

We changed to Serena's hometown where nighttime has fallen. The moon is full and shining brightly and we hear someone talking through a radio.

"Good evening you night owls for it is the midnight hour and you know what that means," said the voice. The voice sounded manly and exotic. "It's time for the Love Line. Tonight we have a special love letter from a very special lady," as he spoke through the radio, we see that Serena was listening to it, holding her pillow closely to her chest. "Reaching out to a long lost lane for whom she'd like to get in touch with," Molly was listening in as well, doing the same thing Serena was, holding her pillow close to her chest. "It is signed, 'Hopeful Haruna'."

Jumping happily around her room was Serena's teacher, Miss H. She squealed and couldn't believe her letter was about to be said on the air. Serena heard the radio say the name and recognized it immediately. "Haruna? Wait, my teacher, Miss H, sent a love letter to a radio show? No way! I don't even think teachers have boyfriends or girlfriends, if the teacher was a guy."

"But before I read the letter," said the radio talk-show host. "I would like to remind all of you listeners that the Love Line always wants to help those without love. Write us, if we read your letter on the air, we'll give you a romantic prize."

Serena listened carefully to the message. There was no one in her life that she would write a letter to and send it to Love Line and have it read on the air. Luna came walking into her room and saw Serena was still up. Serena sighed and said, "I sure would love to have a show reading all of those letters."

Luna decided to listen to the radio and see what the hub-bub was about. "'Dear lost love'," the host read the letter out loud. "'It's been many years since we last saw each other. But you are never far from my heart.'"

Luna shook her head and said, "Serena, it's past your bedtime. You should be in bed!"

Serena wasn't listening and was day-dreaming, again. "I sure would love to be a Love Line DJ."

"Excuse me?" Luna asked disbelievingly.

"Or maybe I could do TV! Yeah, that would be sweet!" Serena started thinking of all the things she could on TV. "I could be a movie star or star on television shows like Wheel of Fortune," Serena gasped. "I could win millions of dollars!" she squealed.

Luna growled and said, "Forget it Serena! You wouldn't last five minutes being on TV!"

Serena's dreams faded as she says to Luna, "Sheesh Luna, what on earth is your problem?"

"There's a very simple explanation for my anger," Luna said and cleared her throat. "I am fed with someone who never takes things seriously she was supposed to," Serena rolled her eyes and blew steam. "You've got to stop wasting your time with these silly ideas. Remember, you are destined to fight evil from the Nega-Verse. When will you ever get it?"

Serena got down to Luna's level and said, "Here's a thought to process: Maybe I don't want to!" She then jumped onto her bed and hid under the covers. "Good night!" She the mumbled "party pooper". Luna sat there, letting out a big sigh, the lights then dimmed and it was time for bed.

Morning came the next day and we see Serena's dad reading the newspaper. He then shouts to his wife, "Hey honey, why did you circle today's date in red marker?"

Serena's mom came in a plate of buttered toast, set it down, and said, "Oh there's a reason for that. Maybe it is because today is a very _special_ date if you catch my drift."

The father laughed as he folded the newspaper and said, "You mean other the fact that today is our anniversary and I am taking you out to a very special dinner?"

Serena's mom chuckled and said, "Oh honey, you remembered!" She picked up a piece of toast and slowly started to make its way into the father's mouth. "Say 'ah'!"

Serena's dad did so and opened his mouth. As he took a bite out of the toast, they heard the scream of their daughter. And they knew what that scream meant. "That girl is always late," Serena's dad said with his mouth full of toast.

Serena ran through the room, grabbed some toast, and said, "Gotta go! Thanks for the toast Mom! Bye!" She then ran out of the house.

Serena ran into school and prayed, "Please don't ring yet. Please don't ring yet. Please don't ring yet. Please don't ring yet!" She ran into her classroom and sat in her desk, panting so hard, it sounds like she's hyperventilating. "Made it," she said and laid her head on the desk.

Serena's classmates noticed someone was not present. Their teacher Miss H wasn't in the room. It was pretty strange for a teacher to be tardy. Where was Miss H?


	5. Part 1: Chapter 5 Strange Prizes

**Chapter 5**: Strange Prizes

"Where is Miss H?" Serena asked. "It's not like her to be tardy."

"I know," Molly agreed. "Usually you are the one who is tardy." When Molly said that, Serena glares at her. "If she doesn't show up, we'll get a substitute."

"Or maybe a free day!" Serena hoped and then remembered something. "Wait, what's wrong with a substitute?"

"Substitutes are often mean and they don't follow the teacher's instruction. With that happens, chaos erupts," Molly said.

Serena looks at Molly weirdly and said, "What is your problem?"

Melvin appeared in front of them and said, "Maybe she'll let me read my report and yellow earth worms to the class."

"Ew!" said Serena.

Just then, they heard the door and coming in groggily was Miss H. She was dropping her stuff, leaving a trail behind as the students watched their teacher get to her desk. They gasped as they saw her trip and almost landed on her face. But her desk saved her life as she grabbed onto it. Miss H positioned herself in front of the class said tiredly, "Hi."

The class was surprised to see their teacher behave so sleepy. Why was their teacher acting like she hasn't slept for days? Did something happen to her last night? Was she up all night listening to that Love Line radio show?

She opened her attendance book and said, "Anyone not present, raise your hand," she then dropped her book and we then focus on a rather strange yet beautiful flower she had on her shirt. "Oh who cares?' Serena was getting a strange vibe from that flower. "Read Chapters One to Thirty-Five in any book you want and then wake me up whenever the last bell goes off."

The flower was definitely not a good thing, for it started to glow and began sucking Miss H's energy. "Good night everybody," Miss H said and placed her head on her desk and fell asleep. The class just sat in their chairs, aghast at what happened to their teacher.

Melvin turns to Molly and Serena and said, "Maybe one of us should get the principal, don't you think?"

"Are you crazy Melvin?" Serena asked. "Its way more fun just to sit here and watch Miss H snore all day!"

Meanwhile, we see Luna walking down the sidewalk, mumbling to herself. "Ugh, this is frustrating! I search all of this time for the Champion of Justice and I get her," she was talking about Serena." She stops. "If this is some kind of cosmic joke, I fail to see the humor." What Luna didn't know was that she stopped in front of the Arcade, which was now opening up.

"Hello!" said a friendly voice. Luna looks up and sees that it is Andy, opening up. "Hey, you're Serena's cat, Luna right?"

Luna freaked out for a moment, worried that he heard her talking. But she calmed down and started meowing. _This is the boy Serena likes so much_, Luna said in her mind.

Andy knelt down in front of Luna. "What are you doing out here all by yourself?" He then started petting her. "Don't tell me you're a video game addict like Serena?"

Luna was liking the petting and continued meowing while saying in her mind, _Actually, this could be a great communications base_.

Andy said, "Well, I've got to go. There's lot to do before the crowd gets here." He got up and walked into the Arcade. "See ya' later Luna!"

Luna took note of the place and said, "This arcade is pretty close to Serena's school and might be useful in case of an emergency." Luna then heard a siren and saw an ambulance go by the Arcade. Luna watched it go and knew where it was heading. "That ambulance is headed right for Serena's school!" She started wondering if something terrible happened to maybe to Serena.

It turns out that Miss H was being carried out on a stretcher, still sleeping. In fact, she was sleeping on the stretcher like it was a bed. The students watched her get put into the ambulance as Melvin says, "Maybe Miss H has sleeping sickness."

"All I know is this is pretty weird," Serena said. "I mean I've never seen a teacher fall asleep at her desk before, have you?" she asks Molly.

Molly shook her head and said, "Maybe she stayed too late listening to that Love Line show on the radio. I mean I'd feel beat myself if I stay up past midnight."

Serena nodded and twirled one of her pigtails. "Still I think calling the ambulance was a bit too much. I mean she only fell asleep. It wasn't like she fell and hit her head or anything. So what's the big deal?"

Molly and Melvin gasped and shouted, "Are you out of your mind?"

"Oh forget what I said," Serena said, resting her head on her right hand. "Since class is cancelled, I guess that means I got up for nothing. I mean I could have slept in." Molly and Melvin look at each other and groan. The ambulance drives off with Miss H inside. "Oh well," Serena giggles.

At the Radio Building, a young man walks into an office to see the CEO of the building. "You wanted to see me sir?" he asked the CEO.

"Yes I did," the CEO pulls out a box of letters and says, "Tell me why we are getting all of these fan mail for a program we don't have."

The young man sees that the box is filled to the top. He was amazed at this and wasn't sure how to answer. "There must be some mistake sir."

"Obviously," the CEO said and put the box down on the floor. "Now find out what's going on!"

"I'll get right onto it," the man said and reaches for the phone to get some answers when a woman walks in.

"Is that the fan mail for the new Love Line broadcast show sir?" she asked.

"You know something about this fiasco?" the CEO asked her.

We get a glimpse of the woman and something about her seemed very uneasy. She was giving off this appearance that you couldn't trust her. "Yes, I've been sent here specially," she said.

"Did HQ sent you here?" the CEO asked.

"You could say that," she said and her eyes started glowing red for a moment. She then chuckled evilly.

Since their class was cancelled, Molly and Serena were walking down the street as Molly said to Serena, "I've got a very special project I'm working on. I have to write the perfect letter so it will get read on by the Love Line DJ."

Serena gasped and said, "But you don't even have a boyfriend."

"I know. But you see, here's the trick. I'm going to invent one so it will be read on the show."

"Ah smart one Molly. You could make the perfect guy," Serena said and started day-dreaming. "Handsome, smooth, and totally-," since she was paying attention, she ended up bumping into someone. Serena fell down and Molly gasped. Serena got up and said to the person, "I'm sorry. I didn't know where I was going."

"Hey Darien," Molly said.

Serena recognized the name and she heard the guy laughing. It was the same guy she threw her test on a few weeks ago. "So, what was that you were saying about someone being 'totally cool'?" Serena growled. "Well we can be sure that it isn't you. Besides, shouldn't you be going home and doing your homework Meatball Head?" he walks between the girls and laughs.

Serena growled and gritted through her teeth, "Don't call me a MEATBALL HEAD!"

Seeing Darien popped an idea into Molly's head. "I just figure out who has become the inspiration for my love letter!"

Serena continued growling and raised her fist, saying, "Oh I'll show you inspiration," she yells at Darien. "YOU'RE A CREEP DARIEN SHIELDS! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME!"

Serena came home, ran up to her room, shut the door behind her, locked it, slammed a notepad on her desk, and started stretching. "Alright, let's warm up!" She even started slapping herself on the face.

Luna witnessed the whole scene and asked Serena, "Are you going to start your homework without any temper tantrums?"

Serena snaps at Luna, "Shut up Luna! You're making me lose my concentration!"

"I am terribly sorry," Luna hushed.

Serena started thinking. "This is gonna be so great, it will blow people's minds away." She began thinking while mumbling to herself on what to write. She even propped the pencil between her upper lip and nose and it fell down to the desk.

"Serena, you'll never get anything done at this rate," Luna said.

Serena popped herself on the head and said, "Oh duh! You're right Luna, why didn't I think of this sooner? I can go up directly to the place and present myself in person. This will be great!" she squealed.

"What!?"

Serena got up, grabbed Luna, and said, "Come one, we're outta here! Ooh, I'm going to be on Love Line tonight!"

She arrives at the Radio Station and asks about Love Line to see if she can appear on the show. But when she asked the guard, he told her they have never heard of the show and the fact that they don't own the show.

"Are you sure?" Serena asked. "But this is the station Love Line was on."

The guard sighed heavily and said, "For the thousandth time, there is no program called 'Love Line' at the station."

Serena sighed and said, "Alright."

The guard pushes her away and said, "Now go home."

"Okay!" Serena took note of how rough he was, pushing her away. "Sheesh you don't have to hard! I'm going."

She walks a few miles away from the place and stops. "That is so weird," she turns and looks at the building. "I know I heard right."

Serena was back at home and had the radio on. Midnight rang and a voice came on the radio. "It's the midnight hour," it was the same exotic male voice from before. "The time for romance." Serena and Luna listened carefully to the radio.

Serena said, "Ha! I knew this was the station. That pushy guard doesn't know anything."

Luna, meanwhile, looks at the Entertainment Section of the newspaper to see the schedule of the shows being aired on the radio. She noticed that the show wasn't shown on the newspaper at all. "This station is pretty new right Serena? If it started a few weeks ago, how come it's not being shown in the Entertainment Section?"

"Ugh hello Luna!" Serena said. "It's like the hottest show on the air. Why on earth would they need publicity?"

"Tonight," the voice continues. "Our special love letter is to a lucky mystery man from a secret admirer named Molly."

Serena recognized the name and said, "No way! Molly!?"

Back at the station where Love Line is being aired, the same woman that met the CEO watched the strange man reading the letter. _With so much fan mail, this show is going to be on for a very long time_, the woman said in her mind. _Queen Beryl will be most pleased_.

The man turns out to be Jadeite as he is reading the letter. "And remember listeners, we'll read one special letter every night," he holds a purple flower. This was the same flower Miss H was wearing on her shirt. "And the lucky winner gets a prize delivered to them the next morning."

Jadeite looks at the flower at laughs evilly on the inside.


	6. Part 1: Chapter 6 Going Off the Air

**Chapter 6**: Going Off the Air

Morning came and Serena was at school with her friends. Molly appears to have a wrapped present as she flaunts it in front of her friends.

"Open it Molly!" said one student.

"Was that your letter on Love Line?" asked another student.

Molly nodded. "Yeah, I thought I was going to faint!"

"Well don't just sit there leaving us wondering, open it!" Serena said.

Molly did so and inside was the purple flower Jadeite was holding last night. It gave off a glow as Serena recognized it and said, "Hey, that's the exact same flower Miss H wore yesterday!"

The girls realized she was right. "So it's true! Our teacher was Hopeful Haruna!"

Serena smiled sheepishly and said, "Who would have thought?"

Molly put the flower on her uniform and the girls were amazed at how well it sat on her uniform. After she did, the flower started sucking her energy, making Molly feel tired. "Whoa, I'm starting to get sleepy."

Molly started to fall asleep as Serena asked her, "Hey Molly, are you alright?" She started shaking Molly to wake her up. As she did, the flower started sucking energy from _her_. Serena started feeling tired and fell to the floor, sleeping like an angel.

"We better call the school nurse!" said one of the girl students. "It's normal for them to fall asleep like that!

Serena started sleeping away and found herself flying through the sky. She was enjoying the flight. She opened her eyes and saw someone up ahead. "Huh, who's there?" Up ahead was a man in a tuxedo. He turns around and reveals who he is. "Tuxedo Mask!" Serena gasps. "What are you doing in my dream? Are we in some kind of danger?" Tuxedo Mask didn't answer. He just stood there, being mysterious. "He's so mysterious. I wonder if he's going to ask me out for a sundae," Serena wondered and blushed.

"You read my mind, Sailor Moon," Tuxedo Mask answered.

Serena screamed happily and a bunch of strange dance moves. "Does this mean, you'll tell me who you are?"

"Of course, I'll tell everything you need to know," said Tuxedo Mask as he is about to take off his mask. Serena stood there, waiting for the moment of truth.

Just then, "Wake up, would you!" shouted Luna. Serena shrieked and fell out of her bed. "Oh good, you got your strength back."

Serena rose slowly from the floor, rubbing her head. "Oh, what happened?" She asked as she looks around and finds herself in the hospital wing of her school. She sees Molly in the bed next to her.

Luna pounced onto Molly's bed and said, "It's the Nega-Verse. I'm sure of it." Luna looks at the flower on Molly's uniform and said, "It's got something to do with this flower. We need to go to that radio station again."

"Right," Serena nodded.

We switch to Jadeite, who was collecting all of the energy the flower was collecting from Molly. He laughed and said, "We've drained all of the energy this pathetic human had to give," he spoke to the woman. "With such a huge response, we'll have an endless supply," the woman smiled. "Queen Beryl will be most pleased with enough energy for the Nega-Force. Each flower we give means one step closer to releasing the Nega-Force and ridding all of the humans with their absurd emotions."

Serena returns to the Radio Station but only to find that the guard in charge at the gate was the same one she had a talk with last night. "Oh great, it's that same pushy guard from last night. How am I going to get by without him recognizing me?"

Luna answered, "I think it's about time we use the Luna pen."

Luna hands Serena a pen with a crystal on the end. "With this pen, you can change yourself into anything you want and no one will recognize you. All you have to do is shout 'Disguise Power' and say what you want to transform into."

Serena looks at the pen and said, "Whatever I want eh? This pen will be pretty useful!"

Luna sighed and said, "Please focus Serena!"

"Right, sorry," Serena said and raised the pen into the air. "Disguise Power! Transform me into a sophisticated Talent Agent!"

The pen did so and transformed Serena from a school girl to a Talent Agent. Now she could get by the guard without being stopped. Serena looked at herself and saw how different she looked. "Wow, I can't believe it actually worked! Look at me go!" she started doing a bunch of poses.

"Serena, are you sure you will be able to walk in those high-heeled shoes?" Luna asked.

Serena put on her sunglasses in a cool way and said, "Remember, I'm sophisticated."

She starts walking away but after a few steps, she almost falls over because of the heels. But she regains herself and walks into the building.

"This is from Pam, to her wonderful husband that she loves with all of her heart," Jadeite continues reading a letter.

Serena and Luna look in as Serena was amazed at what was inside. "Wow, this looks like my kind of job. I mean look at those people in there. They're all sleeping."

Luna was baffled by that. Why are people sleeping in the room? "Wait, what do you mean by sleeping?"

"Ugh," Serena rolls her eyes. "See for yourself."

Luna looks in and sure enough, Serena was right. Three people were inside, sleeping away for some odd reason. "It's the Nega-Verse! I can feel its energy."

Serena rolls her sleeve up and says, "Right! Let's go in there!" Serena storms into the room to stop the broadcast. Jadeite's assistant looks at her to see what the problem was as Serena walks by her and says, "Out of the way!" said Serena.

"No! He's on the air!"

"Alright, that about raps up our show," Jadeite said just as he heard the door open up.

He looks and sees Serena walk by and sits down across from him. "Attention all Love Line fans, stop listening to this show because it's dangerous to your health." Serena speaks as Jadeite becomes angry. "Turn off your radios right now if you know what's good for you. And burn those flower pins, they are REALLY dangerous."

"No!" Jadeite gasps.

Serena continues. "They sap the energy right out of you, get rid of them!"

"Shut your trap right now lady!" Jadeite slams his fists down on the table.

Serena wouldn't listen. "Don't listen to this impostor. He doesn't even know what love is about. He doesn't even care one bit about your hopes and dreams. He's just using you!"

Luna gasps. "Be careful, that woman's his partner. She's coming after you!"

Jadeite stood up and said, "Guess what lady, you're off the air!"

The glass exploded all around Serena as some of the glass cuts her cheeks and forehead. Storming in was Jadeite's partner. "Watch out, behind you!" Luna shouted.

Serena regains herself and sees blood on her hand after checking to see any wounds on her face. She sees the evil woman transform in front of her very eyes to a hideous witch. Almost like the witch that impersonated Molly's mom. "Brace yourself!" Luna warned Serena.

The witch jumps up and blows a strange form of air out of her mouth. Air must have contained explosives because they explode when they hit the ground, making Serena run for cover. Serena and Luna run into the hall as the witch blows air and makes an explosion behind the two.

"This might be a good time for Sailor Moon to appear!" Luna said to Serena.

Serena agreed and shouted, "Moon Prism Power!"

Serena lost her disguise and began to transform into Sailor Moon. The transformation was complete and as the smoke clears, we see Jadeite and the Witch looking to see if she was gone. She wasn't as Sailor Moon points to them and says, "I am Sailor Moon, the Champion of Justice. And on behalf of the moon, I shall right wrongs, and triumph over evil. And that means you two!"

Jadeite was not scared and said, "Hmm, a lot of pretty words Miss Moon but is that all they are? Pretty words?"

"What? You want to see action? I'll give you action!"

Jadeite laughed and said, "Just what we've been waiting for. After her!" he orders the Witch 2.

"You're mine Sailor Moon!" the Witch 2 screeched and blew more explosive air at her. Sailor Moon and Luna duck for cover for her breath and jump through a hole on the ceiling. "Get back here you little brat!" the witch follows them.

Sailor Moon and Luna find themselves on the roof of the building. Sailor Moon is breathing hard, trying to catch her breath when she heard the witch laughing. She turns around and sees the witch coming at her. "OH NO!" She squealed. "What do we do now Luna?"

The witch continues attacking Sailor Moon and Sailor Moon continues running from the attacks. Suddenly, the witch appears in front of her and this time attacks her with her claws. She swipes Sailor Moon's right arm, causing her to fall down. Sailor Moon can feel the pain in her upper arm and looks to see a gash in her arm from the witch's attack. She clasps her arm and tries to contain the wound. Blood was seeping between her fingers. "Ow, that really hurt!" Sailor Moon whined as tears began to develop in her eyes.

"Sailor Moon, use your tiara for goodness sakes!" Luna shouted.

Sailor Moon complied and got her tiara ready and threw it at the witch. "Moon Tiara Magic!" the tiara flew by the witch.

"Not good at aiming are you?" the witch sneered.

Sailor Moon directed the tiara back, through the pain of her right arm. The tiara came back and sliced the witch in half, turning her into dust. Jadeite saw the whole thing and glares at Sailor Moon.

"Do you surrender yet bozo?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Why would I surrender to a little brat like you?"

Sailor Moon threw her tiara at Jadeite. But Jadeite, using the power of the Nega-Force, stopped the tiara dead in its tracks.

Sailor Moon saw it and wailed, "You can't do that! That's no fair!" Sailor Moon jumped up and down like a little child. Jadeite chuckled and started to walk away. But Sailor Moon got mad and jumped into the air to attack him. But Jadeite repelled her using the Nega-Force energy. Sailor Moon fell back and landed on the ground, hard. Jadeite started to walk towards her as Sailor Moon got up. She felt a sharp pain in her right arm and clasped it. "Damn it," she hissed as she started to cry.

She looks bad and sees Jadeite getting closer to her. "Luna help! I don't know how to beat him and my arm is really in pain!" She cried. Jadeite was closer as Sailor Moon started to wonder if this could be the end of her.

Just as Jadeite got close, a red rose came down in front of him. Jadeite stops and looks around to see who threw the rose. Sailor Moon recognized the flower and a voice was heard through the air. "Don't give into them Sailor Moon!"

Jadeite smiled and knew that his visit here was just about up. "I'll see you later brat!" He jumps into the air and disappears.

"I wonder if this rose has some kind of special power," Sailor Moon wondered as she looks up and sees someone flying through the air. "Tuxedo Mask! Thank you!" She watches Tuxedo Mask disappear into the night and says, "He's handsome and mysterious." She completely forgot about her injured arm.

Soon, everything was returning to normal as Miss H and Molly woke up from their slumber. Even the men at the radio station woke up, wondering how or why they were asleep on the job.

"My beloved Tuxedo Mask," Serena said. She was writing a love letter to Tuxedo Mask in class. "You are my hero and I think you are the greatest-," just then, Molly grabbed the letter from Serena. "Hey!"

"What are you blushing about? Are you writing a love letter to someone?" Molly asked.

Serena got up and said, "No! Why would I do something as silly as that?" She tries to get the letter back as Molly starts reading it.

"Ooh, 'My beloved Tuxedo Mask'." Molly laughed and started to run from Serena as Serena started chasing her.

Miss H came into the room with a bounce in her step. "Hello class! I am so glad to see all of your smiling faces! Now let's go settled down so we can start right away!"

Serena and Molly run by with Serena saying, "…it's my homework!"

Miss H heard the word "homework" and said, "You did homework Serena? This I gotta see," she starts chasing after Serena.

"Give it back Molly!" Serena as the three started running around the classroom, causing a scene.

**End of Part 1**


End file.
